


Unwanted

by Jodie_barrett



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie_barrett/pseuds/Jodie_barrett
Summary: Alois Trancy becomes a temporary guest at the Phantomhive house or so they think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm super shitty at summaries T.T but heres another re-upload from my wattpad! This fanfic is on going! but i figured i re-upload it here as well.   
> SPOILER ALERT TO THOSE WHO MAY NOT HAVE SEEN THE ANIME (though I'm assuming you have if you're reading this)  
> This story is set between the time in which Ciel stabs Alois and Alois' death. In this Alois doesn't die but everything prior to the stabbing that happened in the anime will have happened in this story as well. I also added a few new bits to the story line to help develop this one so I thought I'd point that out here!   
> This is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction based off something that already has a storyline so I don't really...know....if I'm doing it right, however, its the first time in a long time I've been inspired to write so I decided to go with it XD   
> DISCLAIMER: i do no down the characters or the original story line. This is simply a creation from my ~imagination~   
> Anyway....sorry for the lengthy disclaimer please enjoy!

Ciel sighed as he swirled the last of his earl grey in his small china cup. Life had become so boring lately, the queen had taken a brief vacation and was visiting family somewhere up North meaning Ciel had not been given any orders from her majesty. He sighed as he glanced down at the array of papers scattered across his desk. He wished he could have a break, being so young and having so much responsibly wasn't easy. He hated all the paperwork that came with his position and hated that he was too proud to pass the burden onto his butler.

As routine, a knock on his door echoed through his office. The door swung open and in entered Sebastian, the tall butler carried a silver tray with an array of different puddings on.

''Young Master, 3 O'clock tea is ready. Today's choices are apple crumble with custard, a strawberry and white chocolate cheesecake with a sweet strawberry glaze or a slice of the finest chocolate cake.'' Ciel stared at all the puddings licking his lips at the smell alone, how was he supposed to decide? Could he possibly eat all three?

''...Young master? Ciel?'' Ciel was pulled from his thoughts by the soothing sound of his butler's voice. ''Which would you like?'' Ciel frowned and glanced back at the puddings.

''I'll have the apple pie.'' He huffed, unhappy that he knew he wouldn't be able to eat all three.

Sebastian set the steaming hot desert in front of his master and put the tray to one side. "A letter arrived for you, young master." He informed, placing the white envelope next to the young master's snack.

Ciel sighed as he opened his drawer and pulled out his small letter opener that had been passed down to him from his deceased father. He flipped the envelope and studied the seal, it wasn't the usual seal he was used to on a letter sent from Her Majesty the Queen. No. This seal, though still red in colour and perfectly round, was different. A spider was imprinted where the crown duels would usually be and underneath the word 'Trancy' was carved in cursive writing. Ciel frowned, he knew of the Trancy household and its incredibly annoying resident. Alois Trancy. The two had met on numerous occasions, their last encounter almost resulted in Alois' death had it not been for Sebastian and Alois' equally overprotective demon butler Claude stepping in and putting an end to their quarrel. Word had spread that Alois was recovering well from the wound the Queens Guard Dog had inflicted, though this displeased Ciel he was hoping that it would have least warned the Trancy boy to stay away.

He used his blade to neatly slice open the envelope and read the letter inside.

_Dear Master Of the Household_

_It has come to my attention that I, Claude Faustus, need to go away on business for a few days. After the unfortunate event of Master Trancy's other butlers leaving their jobs, me leaving would result in Master Trancy being alone while I am gone. This worries me deeply as the young master is unable to look after himself. It would help me deeply if you would be able to take the young master into your home temporarily._

_Please write back soon_

_Sincerely_

_Claude Faustus_

So the rumours were true, only Claude had stayed by Alois' side after that evening. Rumour had it that the 4 other servants had taken their leave for some unknown reason, Ciel had a feeling Alois was simply too much. He knew the 4 butlers were all demons, however, they did not have any ties with the young master meaning they could come and go as they please, only Claude held the unbreakable contract. Ciel groaned and handed back the letter to his butler.

"Tell Claude; Trancy is allowed to stay, however, make it clear this is not for my benefit. The queen, for some reason, wants to keep the pest around.'' The young boy order, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

His butler bowed and took the letter and tray before leaving his young master alone once again. 

\--

Alois Trancy sighed as he wondered the halls of his large mansion, he was bored and wanted something to do. Usually, the triplets would entertain the young master, however, after their disappearance Trancy was left with nothing but his stone-faced butler as entertainment. His butler, however, was nowhere in sight, he said something about packing for a short stay at the Phantomhive residence. Alois smirked, Ciel was indeed a stupid boy. After sparing his life, Ciel had decided to ignore the earl's existence entirely. That, however, doesn't work in this world. The existence of an individual cannot simply be ignored, especially not an individual like Alois Trancy. He simply would not allow it.

It was a stroke of luck that Claude had to go away on business, what business Alois had no idea and he simply didn't care. All he cared about was that once again, he would be able to see Ciel Phantomhive, after all, he never got to thank the young boy for sparing his life.

Alois thought back to the when Ciel had inflicted the almost deadly wound on him, he still didn't understand what had triggered such a reaction. He hadn't been a treat to the boy, he simply wanted to play with him. Maybe even be his friend, after all, they had very similar pasts and even shared a similar lifestyle. Having demon butlers wasn't something that happened on a daily base. Alois had never had a real friend since Luka. His eyes burned slightly at the memory of the small boy, his big eye and brown hair flashed through his mind. Though Alois would not admit it, he was incredibly lonely. He simply wished he could have just one friend. Who knows? Maybe he and Ciel will become friends in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantomhive residence was silent as the morning sun rose over the city of London. A small boy with slate coloured hair slept soundly in his large bed as his butler set about preparing the house for his awakening.

Sebastian checked the time on his pocket watch, it was exactly 7:30 am in the morning, meaning the demon butler had exactly 30 minutes before he needed to wake up his young master and start his usual daily routine of dressing the boy.

He ventured into the kitchen, enjoying the silence of the house before the mayhem started. Today the Phantomhive household would welcome a new temporary guest, much to resident's displeasure. The new guest was none other than Alois Trancy a cheeky, loud-mouthed young teen with no care for others around him. The boy's demonic butler was away on classified business meaning that the poor boy would be alone. Serves him right in Sebastian's opinion. The boy had driven away 4 other demonic servants leaving only one to look after him, and Sebastian was sure he had only stayed due to their soul bonding contract.

The butler quickly whipped up a bowl of steaming hot porridge for his young master. Making sure to make it extra sweet with a dollop of freshly made raspberry jam on top, just how the boy liked it. The butler made a single slice of toast and cut the slice into 2 perfect triangles. He made his masters favorite earl grey tea. He put everything on a shining silver tray and placed a dome cover over the food and tea to stop them from going cold. He balanced the tray on his left hand and checked his pocket watch with his right. 7:55am. Perfect.

He walked towards his master's bedroom and knocking on the door in a gentle but still loud manner. He peered around the door and glanced at his still sleeping master. The young boy's blue hair cast across his pillow, mouth open as small snores left. His hands cradled his face and the butler knew his knees would be pulled tight to his chest.

The butler ventured into the room closing the door quietly and placing the tray on His Master's bedside table. He watched his master sleep for a couple of seconds, smiling a small smile (that he would refuse if ever asked about). Over the 3 years of his service, he'd grown fond of his master, almost viewing as his own child. He didn't delve deeper into his thoughts however, he had a job to do before it was time for him to prepare the house for the Trancy Masters visit.

He gently shook the young boy by the shoulder and called his name.

"Young master, its time to wake up." His voice soft yet authoritative.

\---

Ciel's eyes slowly opened at the sound of his butler's voice. He groggily rolled onto his back, groaning slightly. If there was something anyone should know about Ciel Phantomhive it was that he was not a morning person. He hated mornings, the idea of waking up and having to start a new day annoyed him to no end. Why couldn't he just sleep forever between his warm, fluffy duvet while his head rested on his soft, comfy pillows? When he woke up he had to deal with stresses that only an adult would deal with in the real world. It was highly unfair.

He watched as Sebastian walked towards his curtains and opened then wide, he hissed as the morning sun hit his freshly woken eyes and covered them with the crook of his elbow. He heard the butler open his wardrobe and the sound of coat hangers being moved. When he heard the sound of his wardrobe closing once again he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"What's my schedule for the day?" The boy asked as he watched his butler expertly open the buttons on his night-shirt and slip it off his shoulders.

"Nothing, my lord. Only Alois' arrival at 10 am." The butler said, smirking when he heard the boy groan.

Ciel was not looking forward to seeing Alois again never mind opening up his home to the moron. He jumped off his bed after Sebastian tied his shoes and allowed his butler to put on his signature eye patch. After examining his outfit in the mirror he sat back on his bed and gestured to the silver tray on his bedside cabinet.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked. The boy had ordered his butler to bring his breakfast to his room today saying he wanted to enjoy the last of his piece and quiet before his temporary housemate arrived.

"The weather is on the chilly side today, so I made porridge and toast with a pot of earl grey, my lord." The butler said, opening the cover on the tray and handing the bowl and small plate with the slice of toast on to the boy. He poured a cup of tea for his young master and set it on a saucer. The young boy nodded and shoed the butler away before digging in.

\---

Alois sat in the back of his horse and carriage, jumping in his seat with excitement. The boy hadn't been out much since his fight with the queen's guard dog, so finally being able to smell fresh air again made Alois extremely happy. Maybe even a little too happy.

He stuck his head out of the square-shaped hole that should have been a window, Alois didn't care for windows and preferred to be able to feel the wind on his face during his outings. He could see his destination in the far distance and almost squeal with joy, this was going to be so fun. Alois had lots of plans for him and the Phantomhive boy. They were going to spend all day playing and having so much fun

As his horse pulled through the large gates of the Phantomhive estate Alois didn't even wait for it to stop before opening the carriage door.

"Ciiiieeeeeelllll I'm heeeerrrreeree!!!" The blonde exclaimed, laughing as he leaped up the stairs to the large oak door. He didn't even bother to knock before letting himself in. He swung the door open and was greeted by a slightly shocked Sebastian, who's hand was outstretched ready to open the door.

"Top of the mornin' to ya." Alois mocked, pretending to tip his hat and laughed when Claude appeared behind him.

Alois glanced around the entrance hall and frowned when he couldn't find the owner.

''The young master is in his office. Would you like me to show you the way, Master Trancy?'' Sebastian asked as if he could hear the young earls thoughts.

''What do you think?'' Alois sneered, ''Leave my bag and go Claude.'' The earl said, before following the Phantomhive butler up the stairs towards Ciel's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!! im going to upload each chapter daily till im to date with the version on Wattpad which shouldnt take long.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel Phantomhive had decided to try to get some last minute paperwork done before it was time for Alois' arrival. He'd managed to get over half of it done before he could hear the distinct sound of 2 sets of footsteps. The footsteps stopped and a knock rapped on his door. The door swung open and inbounded a blonde head of hair, his blue eyes sparkled with glee and a large smile spread across his lips.

"Did you miss me, Phantomhive?"

\--

Sebastian checked his pocket watch as he ventured down the hallways towards where the Trancy master's butler was stood next to his master's bags.

''Master Trancy can be quite a handful, can't he?" Sebastian mused, a small smirk tugging the corner of his lips. "I don't how you put up with him."

"I simply follow our contract, Master Trancy's behavior is none of my business as long as he sticks to his end of the contract,'' Claude stated, pushing his glasses up his nose. ''Now if you will excuse me, I must take my leave.'' The demon left before Sebastian even had time to bid him goodbye.

Sebastian grabbed the two bags in the doorway and turned around to meet the 3 Phantomhive servants that had watched the exchange while patiently waiting for their tasks for the day.

''It's rude to eavesdrop," Sebastian stated, face void of any emotion. "Alois Trancy is the currently in Young masters office. For lunch, we will be making Alois' favorite fish and chips. Mey-Rin I need you to prepare the guest room and the second floor. The room hasn't been used in a while so new bedding will be needed as well any dust cleaning. Once you have done that I need you to clean Master Ciel's room. Any dirty bedding or laundry should be cleaned and dry by the end of the day. Finny, I need you to pick some fresh potatoes from the garden and take them to the kitchen for Baldroy to peel. After that, I need you to go to the market and get 2 fresh haddocks. Once you've done that you can go about your usual business in the garden. Baldroy, I need you to prepare dinner for two and 3 pm tea. I have a feeling my day will be consumed with keeping the boys out of trouble.'' Sebastian order, nodding when the servants saluted and separated.

\--

Ciel tried to ignore the annoying presence of the Trancy master but it was proving to be increasingly difficult. The boy kept shifting on the leather couch, complaining the coach was hard and hurt his bottom. He was at his wits end with the constant moaning and groaning from the older boy.

''Will you shut up for two minutes?!" The Phantomhvie master yelled, causing the blonde earl to jump and turn to face him.

''Oh I am sorry, is my pain bothering you?" The blonde mocked, eyes narrowing as he glared at the young master. "You have a guest Ciel. Did no one teach you any manners?" The blonde jeered, standing up from his uncomfortable seat and walking towards the guard dogs desk. "You should be entertaining me." He said, leaning forward and placing his hands on the large oak desk.

Ciel glared up at the taller male, he noticed a glint of some unknown emotion cross the icy blue eyes but before he could figure out what it was the blonde wiped his hands across the table, effectively throwing everything clean off the desk.

"You won't be needing these now Mr. Phantomhive." The blonde boy mocked, breaking out into a loud obnoxious laugh.

Ciel quickly ran towards his fallen papers and started to collect them.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Alois. Can't you entertain yourself for, goodness sake." The blue-haired boy said, scowling at the blonde who was now laying on the floor, still laughing loudly.

Ciel ignored the boy as he collected the paper and trying not to rip them as he did. The room had gone oddly silent but Ciel decided to focus on the task in front of him, not really caring what the blonde was now doing. He stopped abruptly however when a shadow loomed over him and almost growl when a foot stood on the last piece of paper causing it to rip as he tried to lift it. That's it. He'd had enough. He stood up throwing his papers to the ground and grabbed the boy by the neck.

A flash of shock crossed the blonde's eyes as Ciel lifted him off the ground, not by much only a few inches but his feet were no longer touching the ground never the less. Ciel was seething as he growled at the boy baring his teeth in an almost animalistic nature.

''You haven't learned your lesson have you, Spider." The younger growled through his teeth. ''If you know whats good for you I suggest you leave me alone.'' He said yet didn't let the boy go. A mischievous smirk spread across the blonde's lips before he screamed at the top of his lungs.

''Help me!! Help me!! It hurts!!'' Alois screamed fake crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks as he did. Ciel dropped the older boy in shock, watching as the blonde purposefully fell to his knees and laid on the ground, clutching his stab wound. ''HELP ME!" He screamed again just as the door opened and Mey-Rin walked in, her glasses sliding down her nose and revealing large eyes round with shock. 

Ciel couldn't move. He had no idea what was going on. What was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! Enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 days since Alois had arrived at the Phantomhive household meaning tomorrow he would return back to his mansion. After the incident on his day of arrival, Finny had been dismissed from his usual duties of tending to the garden and was instead but on 'Alois duty' as he called it. Following Sebastian's orders Finny tried his best to entertain the Trancy master, surprisingly it wasn't that hard. The two had similar interests and both loved being outside. The two spent most of their day playing in the garden, running around chasing each other and picking pretty flowers. Much to Finny's surprise, Alois didn't try to annoy Ciel again nor did he ask about the boy's whereabouts. It seemed the boy realized he'd gone a step too far but was too stubborn to admit it.

Today, Finny readied himself for another day of fun. Trying to think of some different games he could play with the Trancy boy. He ventured to the kitchen where Mey-Rin and Baldroy were already munching on toast and various other breakfast foods.

''Good morning Finny." Mey-Rin was always the first to greet him in a morning, her raspy voice loud and cheerful. He smiled in the maid's direction, missing the slight blush that spread across her cheeks and sat on the wooden bench.

''Are you off duty again today?" Baldroy asked, taking a bite out of a piece of fruit. Finnian nodded his head and sighed.

"I don't know what to do with Alois today though." He said, piling his plate with food. "I don't want him to be bored of the same games." Mey-Rin opened her mouth to make a suggestion but what interrupted by the door opening.

"S-Sebastian!" She stuttered, shocked by the butler's sudden appearance.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept well." The butler said, a small smirk tugging on his lips when he saw the servants nod aggressively.

"That's good. Finnian, I came to inform you that you will be back to garden duties today. The young master has decided to take our guest out for the day." The butler said his smirk now very visible to the servants. "As usual I would like for the manor to be cleaned while we are out and I would like Baldroy to prepare a packed lunch for the two young masters," Sebastian ordered before turning and leaving the 3 servants.

\---

After being awoken by Sebastian and receiving the news that he would be going out today Alois was positively buzzing with excitement. He dug through his suitcase trying to find something appropriate to wear for the outing. Was it cold out? Was it warm? Did he need a coat? Should he wear his boots or his dress shoes?

The Trancy master ran to the window and glanced outside. The window was damp with condensation and the sky was cloudy. He decided he would wear his black dress pants instead of his shorts and a dress shirt with a purple waistcoat, a little different from the green one he usually liked to wear. He quickly pulled on his dress shoes and his large purple coat and ran to the entrance hall.

"I'm sorry young master but are you lost?" A raspy voice spoke behind Alois as he patiently waited at the door.

Alois spun around to see the pink haired maid with the strange fogged glasses that didn't seem to help her eyesight at all.

"No. Do I look lost?" Alois spat, he didn't like the maid, from what he had seen she was useless almost as bad as Hannah was. The boy couldn't understand why Ciel had hired such a useless specimen to work for him,

"N-n-no! Not at all young master! I-it's just breakfast is ready in the dining hall and Ciel is waiting for you!" The maid said, bowing profusely. Alois almost laughed, in his excitement he'd forgotten about breakfast!

\---

After breakfast Ciel finished getting ready and walked down to the entrance hall to meet the blonde earl. He wasn't as enthusiastic as the young boy was about his plans for the day but he didn't show it on his face. He nodded a small nod at Sebastian, who was waiting patiently to open the door.

"So what's the plan for today, Mr. Phantomhive?" Alois asked, raising his hands in the air and he ran outside childishly.

"We're going to London," Ciel replied smoothly as he stepped into the carriage. "I have a few errands to run so I decided to bring you along."

Alois smiled happily as he sat down across from the blue-haired boy, he watched as the boy sat with his chin in his hand and observed the scenery passing them. How exciting! A day out with Ciel Phantomhive!

Ciel chose to ignore the elder boy in hopes that maybe he wouldn't start to regret his decision. It was Elizabeths birthday soon, meaning he had a lot more to worry about than a certain blonde. He had to pick out the perfect present for his fiancee or he would never hear the last of it. He hadn't the slightest idea what to get her, last year he had gotten her some large frilly dress and she seemed to like it. He couldn't get the same this year however, that would just be rude. He needed to think of something. Something cute. Something that Elizabeth was sure to love. He secretly hoped that the blonde earl's immaturity may come in handy and help him to find a gift for his fiancee.

\---

Soon the young nobles reached their destination, Alois jumped out of the cart and twirled around in excitement.

''I love London!'' The blonde sang hopping excitedly as his waited for the ever-serious Ciel to follow him.

Sebastian jumped down to meet the young masters bowing at his master.

''My apologies Sir, one of the horses required my attention." He said, helping the young earl from the carriage.

"It's quite alright. Take the horses somewhere where they can eat, I will meet you at the market." The young earl ordered, petting one of the large white horses as it started fussing again.

"Very well, My Lord." The black butler bowed again and set about doing as asked.

The two teens wondered around various stores searching for a gift for Elizabeth, Alois had already bought numerous useless trinkets and 2 bags of sweets and given a ridiculous amount of money to a small beggar boy who apparently went by the name of Samuel. The blonde had sat with the boy for quite some time playing aimlessly with his shoelaces as the small boy spoke. Ciel watched the scene in confusion as he sipped steaming hot chocolate that he had bought from a nearby stall. He watched as the blonde giggled and gave the stranger a hug and hand him a bag of sweets before standing up. The small boy watched the young earl walk away with large tears clouding his vision. what a generous gesture

Alois joined Ciel once again with a slightly saddened look in his eyes. He placed his hands in his pockets and kicked a stone at his feet. Ciel decided not to question the boy and instead decided to continue on his search with the somewhat depressed blonde following behind him. The silence was odd and almost held an unbreathable feeling about it.

\---

After a few more hours shopping Ciel had finally found a present for his dear Fiancee, he had found a small pink jewelry box that had small pearls encrusted on its surface in the shape of a heart. The inside was lined with soft pink silk that had a delicate design in a slightly darker shade of pink. He hoped she would like the present.

The two found themselves in a nearby park sat on a blanket while Sebastian prepared their pack lunch. The silence had remained for the remainder of their day and it was starting to make Ciel feel oddly nervous, was Alois planning something? Had this whole trip just been a plot to kill him? Ciel tried to shake his thoughts away, no one would hurt him with Sebastian around.

He was handed a small porcelain cup and a saucer with his favorite earl gray tea inside, he followed the blue pattern with his eyes before glancing over the rim in Alois' direction. The boy was once again playing with his shoelaces, tying them and untying them and rethreading them. Finally, Ciel decided to break the unbearable silence.

"You should drink your tea, it will go cold in this weather," Ciel stated, gesturing to the cup and saucer on the blanket in front of Alois.

The boy jumped in shock as if remembering he had company. His cheeks already red from the cold, turned redder with embarrassment. Without a word his took a drink of the tea and crinkled his nose.

"What is this?" He asked displeased with the taste.

"Earl gray, Young master. It's my master's favorite tea, do you not like it?" Sebastian answered looking somewhat worried as the younger boy placed the cup back on its saucer.

"Of course it is." He mumbled with a sigh "No. I don't like it." He stated, seeming slightly annoyed.

Ciel watched the exchange with slight confusion. How can someone have such a strong reaction to tea! He watched as Alois stuck his tongue out and wiggled it around as if trying to remove the taste of the tea, the golden contract mark standing out against his light pink tongue. Sebastian quickly made a fresh pot of tea for the young earl, paying no attention to the single eye watching the two with slight confusion. Alois was a peculiar boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its like 2am and here i am updating fanfic XD But i couldnt sleep so here i am :P Anyway enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER TOUCHES ON THE SUBJECT OF SUICIDE

Alois sighed as he glanced out of the window, his chin rested in his palm but he was wasn't paying attention to anything around him. No, instead his thoughts wandered back to the small begger he had spoken to. The boy, much like himself, had pale blonde hair unlike his that was clean and well groomed, the boys were dirty and unkept. The boy reminded Alois of his younger self. The way his eyes seemed void of any happiness, his small hands grubby from lack of ability to wash them, his clothes tattered and dirty while his bare feet were covered in cuts and bruises. The boy was thin and unhealthy looking, just as he had been before Claude had rescued him. The boy went by the name of Samuel, he claimed his parents simply ran away while he was at school one day and that from there his life had gone downhill. The boy stayed at home in hopes his parents would return but they never did. He was kicked out of his home after being unable to pay for rent and was soon living on the streets. 

Unlike Alois however, villagers took pity on the small blonde and gave him leftover food once in a while and some allowed the boy a place to stay during the colder weather. But the boy was alone in his suffering, he didn't have any brothers or sister like Alois had. Alois felt pity for the boy and decided he would help him by giving him some money that would cover his meals for at least a week and still have some remaining. He ordered the boy to buy himself food and use the remainder to buy something for himself like some clothes. 

When asked why he was helping the blonde simply told the boy he too had lived on the streets and understood how the boy was feeling. It felt good to be honest about his past since he had made his contract with Claude 3 years ago he had been lying to everyone to gain respect. He wasn't ashamed of his past but he needed the power to get what he wanted and he wanted Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive to be compromised. He and Claude had formed a plan, first, he was to gain the Phantomhive's trust, the with the help of Claude they would finish off the boy and his Butler. However Claude seemed to be acting on his own, he had gone away on some unknown business and had left his master to fend for himself. He decided to use this opportunity to gain Ciel's, it wasn't working very well. He was hoping he'd also gain a friend, even if it was temporary.

Alois glanced in the direction of the blue-haired boy taking in his regal like appearance. Alois envied Ciel, Ciel was born into a life of luxury and riches. He didn't know any different, unlike Alois. The Phantomhive was also very ungrateful, always wanting more than he already had he didn't think about just how well off he was. Alois knew of the boys past, his parents died in a fire and the boy was presumed dead. He returned months later with his Butler and took control of the Phantomhive property once again, taking over his deceased father's job as the queen's guard god and following in his footsteps. His father would be proud of the boy he had become, Alois was sure. However, would his father approve of his son signing a contract with a demon to avenge his death? Alois didn't think he would. That is when their paths crossed, Sebastian's previous contract holder had ordered his Butler to burn down Alois' village as part of his revenge. Alois' home was nothing but rubble and dust, no signs of life, not even an animal would take refuge there. However, that didn't bother Alois in the slightest, he couldn't care less about those lowlifes who had died. They deserved it after all the abuse they had given him and Luka like it was their fault their parents had died. What really made Alois snap was his sweet little brother Luka had also died in the fire, he had lost the one person who cared for him unconditionally and the only person Alois himself had cared for. After that Alois was a mere shell of a child, he didn't fight for food or steal for pleasure, he stopped begging and resorted to moping, following the normal routes he and his brother used to take only instead of doing their usual routine he would simply reminisce. That was until the boy was taken off the streets and to the Trancy manor, it was almost like the boy attracted misfortune.

Alois missed Luka dearly, he wondered if the boy was still alive would they still be together? Would they have been kidnapped together, the thought made Alois' blood boil. No. Alois wouldn't have allowed his baby brother to endure the things that horrible man did. He would have killed the Trancy earl if he'd had laid so much as a finger on his dear Luka.

His thoughts continued to spiral to dark places and the carriage continued to roll towards the Phantomhive manor. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain Blue haired earl.

\---

Claude Faustus was starving. It had been 3 years since he had tasted a human soul and he didn't think he could wait much longer. He tongue quivered at the mere thought of the sweet taste of a damaged soul. He had vowed to be patient and yet here he was, wandering through London in the dark night hidden in the shadows. His demon senses alert as he hunted. He wasn't looking to form a contract just a snack to put him on till he had fulfilled his masters wish and were able to finally consume that wonderful soul of his.

He ventured the night, sticking close to the shadows as he did in search of a quick meal. He had been searching for hours and was about to give up when his demonic senses felt a troubled soul in the near distance. He allowed his senses to lead him towards his snack. When he did he came to a small bridge where a young girl stood. She didn't appear to be much older than 16, she stood on the edge of the bridge, her hands gripping tightly to the barrier as she contemplated her next move. Claude watched the girl for a few minutes and took her disheveled appearance. The girl's clothes were torn and tattered and her hair was matted and clumped together with dry blood. The dark bruises scattered across her chest were visible through the tears in her clothing. It was a truly pitiful sight, he continued to watch as the girl sobbed before he decided to step forward.

"It'll hurt if you jump." The girl spun around in shock and stared at the demon. "The water is shallow and the current is fast. If you jump it won't kill you instantly, you will potentially break a bone or two on the rocks. The undercurrent will pull you under and you will most likely drown." The girl glanced down at the waters below her, gripping tighter to the fence.

"If you let me, I can make it fast and painless." Claude stepped closer to the girl and stopped when he was close enough to hear her ragged breathing. "Is it truly what you want? What about your family and friends?" Claude asked as he leaned closer.

"I have nothing to live for now." The spoke through gritted teeth.

"Very well then. But first, tell me, what is your name?" The girl seemed confused by the question and stared at the stranger.

"Anna Lane." The girl spoke instinctively leaning back when the demon leaned further forward.

"Very well then Anna Lane. Let's finish this shall we?" The demon closed the gap between himself and the girl, forcing his lips onto the teens and prying the chapped ones beneath his open. He took a deep breath through his nose preparing for his meal.

"I should have known a demon would get here first, though I am slightly disappointed my dear Bassy hadn't gone off the rails." Claude straightened himself and glance at the new person. The man wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a long flowing red coat. His long red hair danced in the breeze and his glasses gleamed under the moonlight.

"Might I ask who you are and what you're doing here?" Claude asked, annoyed that his snack was being ruined.

"Well, I am Grell Sutcliffe of course. I am here on business that you shouldn't be getting involved in so run along /demon/. I refuse to work overtime tonight if bassy isn't involved."

"I will have to decline your offer, you see it's been a while since I've eaten and I don't plan to go any longer," Claude said, adjusting his glasses an pulling our golden cutlery from his suit pockets.

"My, my we are feisty tonight, aren't we? I didn't come here to fight but if a fight is what you want then so be it." The grim reaper said, pulling out his death scythe and laughing maniacally.

Claude crouched forward protecting his meal and pulled the Trancy golden cutlery out of his pocket. Had he been human he would most likely have felt guilty about using his master's cutlery to save the girl he would be feasting on next, but Claude was far from human, he didn't experience human emotions. He couldn't understand them nor did he want to.

He charged towards his target, aiming his golden cutlery at the chainsaw in hopes to stop his attacker. His cutlery, however, was useless, the golden utensils bounced off the blade of the chainsaw in various directions, the ends bent at odd angles from the impact.

Claude frowned at the sight. "Good quality utensils are hard to come by nowadays." He said pushing his glasses up his nose. "It appears I will have to get a refund."

Claude's attention was snapped from his fight at the sound of a small scream. He turned his attention to Anna and found the girl dangling from the bridge with one hand.

"What are you doing/?" Claude shouted through gritted teeth.

"I slipped! I tried to turn around and my foot slipped off the bridge." Anna sobbed, trying to get a better grip on the concrete. "Help me!" She shouted, sobbing harder as her fingers started to slip. Claude had been so distracted by the girl he failed to notice the chainsaw crashing down, he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder as the chainsaw cut through his flesh.

Anna watched the scene with wide eyes as the man in red smiled as the chainsaw sliced through the stranger. An unusual line of tape flowed out of the wound as the stranger's eyes rolled back into his head. That was the last thing the young girl saw before the hand supporting her finally slipped and she fell into the river.

\---

Alois jumped from his sleep, his face dripping with sweat and his body shaking violently. He wiped his brow as he took a deep breath and tried to calm his beating heart. He glanced around the room and frowned when he remembered where he was. Claude hadn't been to pick him up yet leading him to believe he was still away on business. He laid his head back down on the soft pillows bellow him and frowned, his tongue burned. It was strange it hadn't burned since the day he'd received his contract mark. He decided to try to sleep instead of dwelling on the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

The Phantomhive residence was oddly quiet for the first time since Alois Trancy's arrival. After the news that Claude had both been unfaithful to his master and had died while doing so, an awkward air seemed to settle around every inch of the house. Alois Trancy hadn't left the guest room he'd been assigned in 2 days, not even to eat, Sebastian was unfamiliar with formalities in such a situation and decided instead to remain out of the boy's way. Ciel, however, felt sorry for the boy, in a way he could relate. Ciel, after all, had lost everyone dear to him leaving him alone and scared. Alois Trancy had just started to rebuild a family for himself, it may have been a family of demons but a family none the less, and now they were all gone.

The slate-haired boy wasn't sure how he could help the boy, after all, they were enemies but sometimes even enemies can put their differences aside if one wishes to. With this in mind, Ciel decided to pay the boy a visit. He walked towards the second floor where the Alois boy was and knocked on the door. What an odd feeling. To knock in his own house.

"Leave me alone." A muffled voice said sounding rather weak. Ciel ignored the order and opened the door regardless.

Ciel was greeted by the sight of the young boy with his back was to the door laid on top of the duvet cover with his knees pulled to his chest. It appeared as the boy hadn't moved from this position in a while and hadn't even bothered to change out of his usual attire

"I said leave me alone!" The blonde shouted not moving from his position.

Ciel ignored the shout and walked towards the bed. His steps were slow and quiet as if not to startle the distressed male.

"Get-" Alois started, stopping mid-sentence when he saw who was in his room. "Ciel? What are you doing here?" He huffed, turning his back to the boy and secretly wiping away his tears.

"This is my house I should be able to come and go as I please." The boy joked a small smirk on his face. Alois scoffed in response but didn't disagree.

"Can I sit here?" Ciel asked pointing to the part of the bed not occupied by the elder's legs. He pushed aside the irony of once again asking for permission in his own him and took a seat when the blonde nodded a small nod.

The two stayed silent, neither wanting to be the first to break the silence. The small sound if sniffles could be heard from the boy curled up on the bed but Ciel decided now was not the time to tease the proud boy.

"I can't believe he's gone." Alois finally whispered, his voice barely audible. "They've all gone." He continued, small tears rolling down his cheeks.

Ciel didn't really know how to respond and instead decided silence was better than accidentally saying the wrong thing.

"Am I that hard to put up with?" Alois asked, glancing towards the blue-haired boy. "Is it that hard to love me?" Ciel's ears perked up at the elder's works. Love? How could Alois expect love from a demon? A creature who is physically unable to love?

"Demon can't feel love Alois," Ciel stated trying not to be too harsh.

"I know that..." Alois admitted, sighing as he pushed his face into his hands.

Ciel felt a wave of pity crash through him for the boy. He didn't ask for much. He only wanted love. It was clear the boy had some issues that prevented him from being able to express himself properly. After a discussion with his butler, it had been brought to Ciel's attention that the blonde may have suffered from some phycological damage due to his past.

Ciel knew that the boy had been kidnapped from his home and that when he finally returned home he had found out his mother had committed suicide and that his father was deathly ill, who knew what the boy suffered during his kidnapping? The boy was obviously scared mentally by his suffering. Ciel could sympathize with the boy, after all, he too had been kidnapped and had the brand mark to prove it. Everyone dealt with situations in different ways, Ciel decided to dedicate the rest of his living life to avenging his father's death. Though Ciel didn't know the contract details between Alois and his ex-butler he was sure it involved something about revenge of some kind.

Ciel considered what would happen to the blonde now that he had no guardian of any kind, Ciel had Sebastian even if they were bound together by a contract Ciel considered Sebastian almost like a father figure. But Alois now had no one, not even any servants to care for him. Ciel glanced at the boy with a small frown, though he hated to admit his house was plenty big enough to take the boy in. Though the idea of living with the queen's spider, a small part of him couldn't let the boy live on the streets or alone. That small part of him was sure to get him into trouble some day however he knew he had to do the right thing.

"Now probably isn't the time to bring this up but, I'd just like to offer you a permanent place in my home. So long as you agree to live by the house rules." Ciel said staring out of the window and ignoring the icy blue eyes watching him.

"Are you serious? You're willing to let me live here after everything that's happened?" Alois asked his voice small and strained. Ciel turned to meet the blonde's eyes and watched them for a moment as they swam with small tears.

"I'm not a complete monster you know. I pity your situation and would hope if it was me in your position you'd do the same." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips before he smirked.

"You're too proud to accept the spider's help." He jested, as he shifted his weight onto his elbow.

"You will no longer be known as the queen's spider. You will live here and assist the queen's guard dog." Ciel stated, standing up from his place on the bed. "We will go collect your things tomorrow and inform the queen about the situation. For now, I suggest you eat." With that, the blue-haired boy walked out of the room leaving the blonde to smile stupidly after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH i was super busy and unable to upload sorry!! but here it is better late than never right?!


	7. Chapter 7

It was a big day for Alois Trancy, as promised Ciel had brought the boy to collect his belongings, everything was currently packed into suitcases, everything he ever owned was now sitting waiting to be moved. Alois watched as Sebastian carried the last suitcase down the stairs and placed it with others, Ciel followed his butler stopping in front of this blonde.

"We'll give you a minute." He said, ushering his butler to follow him outside.

Alois glanced around the lobby, nothing much had changed in here, the paintings and the decorations were to stay put as there was simply no room for them in the Phantomhive manor. Ciel had compromised and allowed Alois to bring his favorite painting to his new home and would allow it to be hung in his bedroom. Alois was thankful for the earl's kindness, however, Alois couldn't help feeling sad about the move. He had lived here for over 3 years and had grown comfortable with the manor, at first he remembered the size and decorations intimidated him to end. That was until Claude had swiftly changed the decorations to suit his masters taste and rid the young boy of the memories of why he had really been brought to the mansion. It had been 3 whole years since the original Trancy had died at the hands of his butler, 3 whole years since he had made his contract, 3 whole years since he was free from poverty and abuse.

Alois sank to the ground and sat on the cold marble floor, he pulled his knees close to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. What was he to do now? He had no one! No butler, no family, no friends and no home. He would live with his enemy in an unfamiliar mansion and follow the Phantomhives orders like a dog. He hadn't expected Ciel to be so kind to him, after all, he owed him nothing, the watchdog could easily have allowed him to become homeless. It would have benefited Ciel greatly if Alois was no longer a threat. Maybe it was all a scheme? Maybe Ciel would finish off Alois once and for all, maybe he would lure him in and strike when the blonde was least expecting? Who knew what the Phantomhive was thinking? Alois was pretty sure that not even Sebastian was 100% certain of his master's intentions.

Alois felt tears leak from his eyes, he was unsure if they were tears of sadness or fear but they were there none the less. They wet his dress pants and soaked his knees as he started to sob without a care, he didn't care if he looked pitiful, Ciel wasn't around and even if he did Alois was to hurt to care. The boy had nothing anymore, he didn't have anything to live for yet here he was. He should be thankful, he should be grateful, he knows how life can be for the less fortunate but he couldn't help feeling that everything was simply too much. Alois had been handed a life of misery and didn't seem to be allowed any happiness. What had he done in his past life to deserve such a horrible life in his current one?

Alois' heart clenched tightly in his chest sending a wave of pain through every inch of his body, loud sobs left his now open mouth as his hand clawed at his shirt trying to rid himself of the pain.

\--

Ciel glanced at his pocket watch as he waited patiently in his carriage, he was starting to get a little worried about the blonde inside. 20 whole minutes had past and there was still no sign of the elder boy.

"Sebastian, go check on Alois," Ciel ordered as he folded his hand over his cane.

He watched as his butler in black effortlessly walked up the stairs and into the mansion before returning shortly after carrying the blonde bridal style in his arms. As they got closer to the carriage Ciel could clearly see Alois' shoulders shaking, though his face was hidden in Sebastian's blazer Ciel knew the boy was crying.

Sebastian stood at the entrance of the carriage and glanced down at the young teen in his arms who was clinging to his coat for dear life. He raised an eyebrow and turn to his master for instructions. Surprisingly the earl wordlessly outstretched one arm and motioned for Sebastian to places the boy next to him. Sebastian did as instruction and watched curiously as Ciel pulled the boy close without muttering a word. Alois clung to the earl's side curling himself into a ball as he sobs slowly started to die down. Sebastian had never witnessed such a scene from his master.

"Sebastian load the suitcases. We're going home."

\--

Finnian smiled at his cut stray leaves from the Phantomhive bushes, making sure not a single leaf was out of place. He hummed a tune as he went about his business. It wasn't long before Finny had finished with the hedges and was ready to move to the rose garden. He adjusted his straw hat and glanced up at the sky, the sun was beaming down on the garden despite the air still being cold. He smiled to himself before making his way to the rose garden, He stopped in his tracks however when he saw a figure slouched over the table, the blonde head of hair was facing away from him and towards the direction of the manor gates. Finnian slowly walked towards the boy and took a seat in the chair opposite him.

"It's rather warm to say its nearing winter." The gardener stated, trying to make small talk with the new family member.

Alois jumped and sat up straight to face the elder, his icy blue eyes wide with shock at the uninvited company.

"Uh...Y-yeah." The earl stammered, coughing to clear his unusually dry throat.

"I'm sorry for your loss, young master," Finny said, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table.

He watched curiously as the earl stared down at the glass table, seeming more interesting in its clear surface than their conversation.

"Have your parents been informed?" Finnian asked, unaware of the boys past.

Alois' head dipped further forward, his bangs fell into his face shielding his eyes from the gardeners own. The earl's eyes stung with tears at the mention of his parents but hi refused to let them fall.

"My parents died when I was very young," Alois mumbled, blinking away tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, young master! I didn't know!" Finnian apologized, guilt evident on his face.

"It's okay." Alois looked at the butler with a sad smile.

"Do you have any siblings?" Finnian asked, hoping to spark a smile out of the boy. His wish came true when a small smile graced the earl's features.

"Yeah," Alois replied seeming lost in thought. "He would be 11 this year." Finny's heart sank upon hearing those words. Would be? That only meant one thing.

"How old was he when he passed away?" Finny asked, his voice soft as he spoke.

"8." Alois' eyes glazed over with more tears. "He was always so happy. Always had a huge smile on his face." Finny opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Alois continued.

"He would have hated Claude." A small laugh left the earls mouth. "He didn't care much for strict adults. He thought they were mean and unfair. I wish he was here now. He'd know exactly what to do to make things better. He'd know exactly what to say. But he isn't, now that's unfair. He's not here. No one is. Not even Claude. I'm all alone. I don't even have friends, I've never been to school. I have no other family. I now live with my enemy. The person who tried to kill me. I still have the scar! I wonder if I'm being punished? I sometimes wonder if I did something I was unaware of? Something bad to deserve so much loss."

Finnian didn't know what to say to the clearly damaged boy. He watched and listened to every word the earl spoke, each dripping with so much pain that he felt it in his own heart. The boy was so alone in this world with no one. Not even a blood relative. Finnian couldn't fathom how hard things were for this 14-year-old child. A child should never have to suffer such injustice. A child's life should be carefree and fun. Not painful and sad like Alois'.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Guard dog_

_It is with great sadness that I am writing to you. It has been brought to my attention that unidentifiable bodies have been found at ports all around England and Europe. The bodies were found forced into a suitcase, each with a letter. It appears as if the deceased has no family members or friends, it is believed they may be homeless. I ask that the killer is found and compromised._

_Her Majesty the Queen_

Ciel frowned at the letter as he tried to piece together the evidence. Could it be possible for the murders to be done by one person? Were their more than one killer? Who were the missing people? What did they have in common? What was the killers motive? The watch Dog mused over this for a while, coming up with a few ideas. Before he could create a suitable hypothesis, however, he needed to visit one or more of the crime scenes. With this thought in mind, the bluenette stood from his chair and called upon his butler.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage. We're going to London." Upon hearing his name Sebastian opened the door and bowed after hearing his masters order before leaving again.

With a sigh, Ciel slipped on his coat and top hat before following his butler. Ciel had hoped a case wouldn't surface so soon, especially before he had informed the queen about his new assistant. Regardless, his country needed him and like the well-trained dog he was, Ciel would follow the command of his mistress.

Curious eyes watched Ciel as he made his way through the manor with purpose. Ciel could feel the eyes burning holes into his back as he came to a stop.

"Is there something wrong?" Ciel asked, not even turning to face the blonde.

"N-no... I just..." Alois stammered, he coughed be to regain composure before continuing "Where are you going?"

"The queen has given me a job to do," Ciel replied, not giving Alois to much information.

"Can I come?" Alois asked, not really caring about the nature of the outing he just wanted to go outside the manor gardens.

Ciel spun to face the blonde, a single eye searching for any signs of the blonde being unstable after all the past few days had been rather emotional for the earl. If he was to join Ciel, the watchdog had to make sure the blonde wouldn't snap or be affected by the crime scene. The blonde almost seemed to shrink back into his open room under the searching eye. When Ciel found nothing to indicate the blonde was still in his state of depression, he nodded his head. Alois' eyes lit up and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Okay! Let me get my coat." He said before disappearing back into his room.

Ciel waited for the blonde to return before he continued on his way to the main hall. When they arrived Ciel ignored the look of shock on his butler's face and instead led the blonde into the awaiting carriage.

\---

Alois frowned as he followed the shorter bluenette towards the London docks, the shorter seemed to walk around like he owned the place, it almost annoyed the blonde. Alois pushed the slight twinge of annoyance aside and decided to simply watch the watchdog at work. He watched with mild interest as Ciel walked up to a police officer who was guarding the crime scene and flashed his badge, the officer raised a brow at the sight of the child but let him close to the scene. The suitcase remained propped up again the bring wall, however, the contents had been removed, all that remained was the letter clipped to the leather and a few scraps of evidence. Alois leaned closer to the scene nearly towering over the now crouching bluenette.

"Trancy." Ciel's voice was demanding, causing the blonde to jump and stand up straight. Ciel turned to face him before he spoke again. "Come here."

Alois did as he was told and hesitantly stood next to the crouching male, only moving when Ciel tugged on his jacket and indicated he should follow suit.

"Look here," Ciel said pointing towards the suitcase. "What can you see here?" He asked, not pointing out anything specific.

Alois looked at the suitcase carefully, narrowing his eyes trying to pick up on what the other male could see. When he saw it he leaned closer.

"The leather is damaged, the clasp seems to be bent as well," Alois stated, hoping his observations were correct.

"Right but look closer." Alois did as instructed squinting harder at the suitcase leaning so close and cringing at the smell that the wafted off the material.

"I...I don't know.." Alois felt ashamed to admit that he saw nothing else out of the ordinary. Ciel sighed but didn't get annoyed, after all this was all new to the blonde.

"There's blood on the inside of the suitcase, indicating either the skin was torn as the body was forced into the bag, or that the victim had been killed through some form of injury," Ciel stated, gesturing to the slightly darker patches inside the case.

Alois nodded his head almost feeling stupid at missing so obvious. He continued to stare at the case as Ciel stood up.

"Where are the bodies now?" The watchdog asked the nearby police officer.

"They've all been taken to the undertaker, some have already been buried but some should remain." The police officer stated side-eying the blonde who was now staring at the letter attached to the case.

Alois furrowed his brows as he stared at the single letter on the page, a single ''I'' was written on the white paper in red ink. Alois titled his head and stretch his hand out to get a closer look at the paper.

"Don't touch that," Ciel ordered, making Alois jump for the second time. "We can't touch the crime scene till its all moved to the Scotland yard," Ciel said as he gestured for Alois to stand.

"We should go." The smaller stated walking back towards his carriage.

\---

After a rather unusual day for Alois, the two finally arrived at home. The blonde tiredly followed Ciel into the mansion, almost tripping up the stars as he dragged his feet, he hadn't expected his day to be so tiring. Sebastian opened the door for the two young earls and stood aside as they made their way inside.

Alois didn't bother to speak as he started making his way to his bedroom, he needed sleep or he was sure he would fall asleep while walking. In his tired state, Alois didn't notice the blonde head of hair running towards him, or more towards the watchdog. He stumbled as the stranger sprinted past him squealing excitedly.

"Ciiiiiiieeeeeeeelll!! I've missed you!!" A girl's voice squealed, shocking the Trancy earl.

Alois spun around to see a young girl grabbing hold of Ciel and spinning him around. Alois had seen the girl before, she had attended the costume party he had held a few months prior.He remembered dancing with the girl, knowing she was in some way connected to Ciel. Alois watched as the blonde girl continued to hug Ciel tightly, rambling about random things. Alois could tell that Ciel didn't enjoy the company, his face said it all. With a cough, Alois decided to save his new housemate and divert the blonde girl's attention. His plan worked when she dropped the bluenette and turned to face the taller male she had almost knocked over.

"Alois Trancy? What are you doing here?" Alois was rather surprised that she remembered him and almost felt guilty that he didn't remember the pretty blondes name.

However, Alois didn't know what to say, he turned his eyes to Ciel pleading for him to explain the situation for him. Ciel sighed before stepping forward.

"Alois will be staying here for a while, Elizabeth. His butler has passed away and he no longer has anyone to look after him." Ciel explained, placing a hand on the small of Elizabeth's back.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that Alois." Elizabeth apologized, her eyes sincere as she glanced at the blue boy beside her. "My Ciellie is so sweet! Letting you stay here!" She squealed, hugging the watchdog again.

My Ciellie? Alois tilted his head in confusion. Who was this girl to Ciel?

"I don't believe you two have been introduced formally." Ciel suddenly said, as if reading Alois' mind. "Elizabeth, this is Alois Trancy, son of former Earl Trancy also known as the Queens Spider. Alois, this is my fiancee, Elizabeth"

Alois decided to push aside the sick feeling that filled his stomach at the sound of Earl Trancy's name and instead focused on the last part of Ciel's introduction. Ciel had a fiancee?! His eyes widened in shock at the news as he stared at Ciel. The bluenette didn't seem too bothered by his reaction but did roll his eyes when he noticed Alois was silenced by the shock.

"You should go to your room and rest, Trancy. It's been a long day." Ciel said, breaking Alois from his stupor.

"Yeah.... It has. I'll see you both later." Alois said before turning around and going to his room.

When he was changed and in bed Alois let his mind wander. How had Ciel managed to get a fiancee?! The boy didn't seem at all interested in relationships, however, Alois hadn't really known the boy long enough to know that for sure. He thought back to the interaction between the two, Ciel didn't seem at all happy with Elizabeth's hugging and squealing. Their personalities seemed to polar opposites, but then again 'opposites attract'.

Another thought came to the front of Alois' mind as he stared at the ceiling. ''Father of Earl Trancy'' Ciel was unaware of Alois' real past. Would he ever confess to his lie and tell Ciel the truth? Alois didn't know, he didn't know if he wanted to explain his past to someone, the only person who knew the true Alois Trancy was Claude. He had saved Alois from the horrible clutches of the real spider and helped him to work his way up to where he is now. Telling Ciel about his past would also mean telling him about his contract with Claude, and that simply wouldn't work considering his contract was to find and to kill the watchdog's butler. These thoughts swirled around the blondes head till eventually, he fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel frowned over the names in front of him, each name had a brief description of the person and a picture to go with. Nothing seemed to connect the people apart from the fact they all indeed, seemed to lack family and friends. A few were homeless while others simply didn't get involved in social events. The watchdog tried to piece together any other similarities between each deceased person but came up with nothing. He moved his head to look at the pile of letters beside him, each letter had a single handwritten letter in the center written in red ink. He had laid each letter out in front of him and tried to see if they formed a word however it seemed as though letters were missing, this means the killer intended to continue his murderous spree and wasn't bothered about being caught. He looked over the letters once more R. E. G. N. V. I. The words simply didn't make sense. They didn't form a coherent word nor did they give the Earl any clues on who the killer was. Not even Sebastian was able to find any leads to the killer, it appeared as if the murder was simply playing with the police department and the watchdog. Ciel was pulled from his thoughts by a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called, not looking up from the papers scattered in front of him.

"Ciel? I was wondering how things are going on the case?" Alois asked, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him.

Ciel looked up at the blonde with a frown before sighing.

"Not well." He replied, sitting back in his chair. "None of the evidence is adding up and I can't see any similarities between the deceased."

"What about the letters?" Alois asked walking up the large oak desk and allowing his eyes to scan over the evidence.

"At the moment, they're no help either," Ciel said with a sigh.

"What are you going to do?" The blonde asked, watching as Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do till the evidence gives us a stronger lead."

"Surely you're not suggesting that we wait for another murder to take place?" The Trancy earl asked, shock taking over his features.

"What other option do we have? We cant simply arrest someone without real evidence, that would be unjust. Sebastian hasn't even been able to find any leads." Ciel said, his voice slightly raised. "I'm not a mind reader Trancy."

"I'm not implying that you are, but we can't let more people die," Alois stated, placing his hands on the desk and leaning forward. "Maybe we should try to catch the killer red-handed?"

"How exactly do you suggest we do that Alois? The bodies have all been found in bags without any evidence leading to how they were killed or who did it." The bluenette snapped, getting annoyed by the presence of the blonde.

"They've all be found in docks, right? Maybe we need to take a boat trip." Alois said smirking when Ciel's angry expression melted into one of curiosity at his suggestion.

\---

Two teens walked towards through the busy London docks followed closely by a butler clad in black. Both teens seemed to walk with purpose, the shorter one seemed almost annoyed as he stared at the bustling people with his single eye. His taller companion seemed to bounce next to him in excitement, apparently, he had never been on a boat before. The small blue haired male ignored the pointless rambling of the blonde as he continued to scan the crowd for any suspicious activity, however, nothing seemed to stand out. 

"Young master, stay here while I sort out the tickets and baggage." The butler said to his master bowing before leaving the two teens alone.

Alois stared up at the large boat before and smiled. It wouldn't be long before he would be on board the ship, how exciting! Alois chose to ignore the real reason for them boarding the vessel and instead focused on the positive side. He had never seen a boat up close let alone be on one before, he had only seen pictures before but nothing compared to the real thing. He followed closely behind Ciel when Sebastian returned and lead them towards the ramp that would help them get onto the boat.

The blonde stared in awe and the interior of the ship, they had naturally booked first class tickets meaning their section of the boat was decorated with grand and elaborate decorations. They stood in what appeared to be the main deck, a large sparkling chandelier hung overhead sending multicolored rays across the wallpapered walls, a smooth looking railing ran along each wall for when the sea was rough so that passengers would be able to use it as support. Large comfy couches lined the far walls of the deck while tables and chairs occupied the center, some were already occupied by upper-class people who chatted and sipped tea. The two continued to follow their butler as he led them to their cabin, the boat trip was only a few days long, however, the two earls still needed a place to sleep. The cabin was a lot smaller than both earls were used to, instead of a large double bed in the middle the cabin had two smaller single beds that were attached to the walls. A set of draws and a desk stood at the far end of the cabin underneath a circle window.

Alois trotted towards the window and pressed his face against the glass as Sebastian set about unpacking their bags. The ship hadn't yet moved and he could see families on the docks saying their goodbyes and passengers of all social classes boarding the boat, some carried suitcases while others simply walked on empty-handed. Children ran up the wooden ramps and excitedly pulled their parents along with them. Alois smiled at the sight as he averted his gaze to the direction of the sea they would soon be traveling on, his eyes glistened with excitement as he thought about the new adventure ahead. A small pang of sadness ran through his heart if only Luka could be with him. His brother would have loved the boat and all it had to offer but alas, he was in a better place. Alois' flicked towards the sky before he pulled away from the window.

\---

Ciel frowned as he laid in his small bed, the sound of wrenching filled the room from the ensuite bathroom attached to his bedroom. The sounds of his blonde companion vomiting made him feel sick to his stomach but he decided to leave the blonde alone. After all the sea was rough and it was the first time the Trancy earl had ever been on a boat, even Ciel was affected by the aggressive rocking of the boat but he willed away the feeling as he laid still in his bed. Finally, the sounds stopped and the toilet flushed, Ciel listened as Alois washed his hands before he came back into their shared room groaning.

Ciel glanced at his now slightly green companion through the dim light of the moon shining through the porthole before averting his gaze as the blonde started to change.

"Trust me to get ill the first time I travel on a boat," Alois grumbled, clutching the wall when the boat titled using his free hand to grip his stomach.

"It's normal I was the first time I came on a boat too. You get used to it after a while." Ciel reassured the blonde, turning to face him when he was tucked under his blankets.

"It's embarrassing," Alois grumbled, placing his elbow over his eyes. "Where is Sabastian?" He asked changing the topic.

"I told him to search for any suspicious activities while we slept," Ciel stated closing his eyes.

Alois hummed in response before turning to face Ciel.

"Do you think he'll find anything" Ciel cracked his eyes open at the question and frowned.

"I don't know." The bluenette admitted, "There are so many people on this boat."

"True. The killer isn't even guaranteed to be on here." The Trancy earl sighed.

"Let's just sleep for now," Ciel suggested as sleep slowly started taking over. 

\--- 

All seemed relatively peaceful on the ship till Ciel and Alois had started their breakfast before the earls could even take a bite of their warm pancakes a large woman ran into the dining room screaming. 

"I body! A body has been found!" She screamed, gripping the railing for support as she tried to catch her breath. 

A low mumbled filled the room as passengers talked amongst themselves, Ciel and Alois, however, sat in silence as they watched the women. The two exchange a look before they both abruptly stood up and walked out of the dining room once again tailed by their butler. 

"Sebastian, can you find out where the body is?" Ciel ordered, not even looking at his butler as he spoke. "The killer is on board this ship." He stated to no one imparticular. 

"Yes my lord." The butler in black responded before leaving the two earls to walk aimlessly through the corridors of the ship.

"So what's the plan?" Alois asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two. 

"We wait till Sebastian has found the body and hope there's more evidence this time."

 

\--- 

OMG i realised ive been gone for soooo long but i was SO stressed before christmas with exams and course work and then worked most of christmas and now I'm back at uni and doing some new modules that are alot less stressful. I plan to upload the last written chapter of this fanfic so its not behind my wattpad version so it makes uploads easier because now that im not as i stressed im going to write as many chapters as i can in one go so that i have a few lined up ready to upload XD anyway sorry for the late update! hope you enjoy this :3 

~Jodie~


	10. Chapter 10

The body had been found but other than a letter next to the deceased no other evidence was found. Ciel and Alois looked at the crime scene, Ciel was unfazed by the scene before him having seen similar multiple times before however Alois, on the other hand, felt slightly ill looking at the blood surrounding the male in front of him.

Ciel frowned as he looked over the crime scene for evidence again, he knew this killer was the very one they were looking for because of the note next to the males head, however, all the other evidence didn't match up. 1. The males neck was slashed, blood had long since oozing out, unlike previous murders that had all been caused by strangulation. 2. The victim was left out in plain sight, found in the hallway outside one of the lower class cabins. This victim also had a family, one of his children had found him and asked a stranger for help. None of this added up and to be honest, it was annoying Ciel to no end, he was hoping this would be a quick easy case however it appears as if their killer has other plans. Ciel sighed as he scratched his forehead and glanced at his butler.

"This is useless." He muttered glancing at the crime scene. "Sebastian, make a list of possible suspects," Ciel said, putting on a glove and taking the letter next to the victims head and placing in his briefcase.

"I'll see if this adds to the evidence we have already, for now, call Scotland Yard and tell them there's been another death." With that Ciel turned to leave, gesturing for his blonde companion to follow and leaving behind his butler.

\---

Ciel studied the letters in front of him and frowned, he could spell out the word River, however which river did the killer mean, there were loads of rivers all around England and across Europe for that matter. Ciel considered the possible rivers the killer could be referring to with the two remaining letters but was having no luck.

"What's the most famous river in England?" A voice asked breaking Ciel from his thoughts.

"I'm not sure, probably River Thames," Ciel replied not even bothering to look up from the letters in front of him.

"Maybe that's where the killer's hints are leading," Alois said, pointing to the letters in front of Ciel.

"That's absurd. You can't just assume something like that Alois. The clues aren't clear yet." Ciel said with a huff and looked at the blonde.

"Yet?! Ciel how many more deaths have to happen before you're going to finally go after this killer?!" Alois shouted leaning forward.

"I'm on this boat aren't I?! We're doing all we can with the evidence we have Alois, sometimes it takes time." Ciel stood up from his from his bed, staring daggers into Alois' icy blue eyes.

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you Alois Trancy. Don't you forget that." Ciel sneered before walking out their shared bedroom.

\---

Sebastian frown as he stared at the list of names in front of him, there were only 3 suspects he'd managed to find but something told him these people were innocent. The killer was well hidden, even Sebastian couldn't find them. Sebastian had grown used to be able to solve cases quickly for his young master, it was beyond frustrating that this killer seemed to be going undetected by even him.

With a sigh, Sebastian checked the time on his pocket watched and internally cursed. He'd spent far too long fulfilling this order, it's almost lunchtime for the two earls. He quickly made his way back to the teen's bedroom and frowned when he saw a familiar blue-haired male walking towards him.

"Where have you been Sebastian? Did you get the list of suspects?" The snappy bluenette asked hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Yes, young master. Sorry, it took so long." Sebastian bowed and handed over the piece of paper to the teen.

"There's only 3?" Ciel asked, looking at his butler with wide eyes.

"Yes, these were the only 3 people who were not in the hall for breakfast," Sebastian said, straightening up and watching the young earl before him.

Ciel bit his lip as he read over the three names and glanced back at his butler.

"Very well. We'll continue the search after lunch, I'm hungry." Ciel said before walking into his bedroom.

Sebastian followed obediently behind him and stood in the doorway waiting for his young master to ready himself for his meal. He watched as Ciel placed all his evidence back in his briefcase and snapped the metal clasps shut before straightening up and glancing at the blonde on the bed opposite to his. The bluenette frowned before walking towards his butler.

"Let's go." He said before leading the way to the hall for his meal.

\---

Alois groaned as the sound of his stomach rumbling roused him from his sleep, he sighed as he sat up in his bed and glanced around the now empty room. He ran a hand through his soft locks before placing his hand on his rumbling belly.

"I wonder what time it is." mumbled, stretching his hand above his head and yawning.

He stood up from his bed and tidied back the covers before walking out of his room in hopes of finding some form of off. He wandered down the halls of the ship and glanced at all the extravagant paintings on the walls. He wandered aimlessly, following the corridors deep into the ship. It always amazed him the amount of money upper-class people spend on making such trivial places look expensive. He looked about his head a large chandelier above his head, admiring the way the candlelight twinkled through the glass beads.

Suddenly everything seemed to turn upside down, he could no longer see the chandelier but was now looking down the corridor towards his room. A sharp pain shot through his head and his mind felt foggy from the impact of the wooden floor on his scalp. With a hiss, he glanced around to see a man in an expensive looking blue suit with a red tie peaking from under neither his blazer, a black top hat rested on his curly black hair casting shadows down his sharp features.

"Sorry." The man mumbled with a heavy accent, the man quickly straightened up before picking up his briefcase that had fallen out of his hand in the collision and held a hand out to Alois.

Alois took the hand and pulled himself up, brushing off any dust that may have got on his clothes and glanced at the man in front of him.

"You should watch where you're going, sir." Alois sneered as his pulled his waistcoat down and straightened his bow around his neck. "You don't know who you could be walking into." He added with a smirk, studying the nervous looking fellow before him.

"I'm sorry." The man said again, before quickly walking past the young earl.

\--   
Another chapter up!! i have a few written but I'm pretty busy this week (its my birthday tomorrow so i have alot of things happening) so i wont be able to upload again this week :( but at least i managed to get a few chapters written and backed up so i can be ahead of updates! xD


	11. Chapter 11

It had been days since the murder of Gareth Fletcher, however, other than being able to identify the victim The Queens guard dog had not been able to get any closer to solving the case of the mysterious murders happening throughout the UK. He would sit for hours on end in his office staring at the clues and evidence found at each crime scene but couldn't get any information on who the killer might be. It was frustrating him to no end.

Alois was a witness to the young boy's frustration, much to Ciel's displeasure, the elder teen would sit in his office with him watching him work. Ciel could feel the elders eyes on him but chose to ignore it. He didn't have time to deal with the blonde at the moment he had to try to solve the crime and catch the killer.

"I'm bored." Alois mumbled breaking the silence.

Ciel glanced in the blonde's direction frowning at the sight before him, the blonde had long since given up on sitting properly on the couch and was instead lay with his head dangling off the arm of the couch as he twiddled aimless with his fingers. Ciel opened his mouth to scowled the older but was interupted by a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Ciel called, shaking his head as he witnessed Alois sit up far to quickly and grab the sides of his head as the sudden dizziness kicked in.

"Young master, I'm sorry to disturb you but Lady Elizabeth is here." Sebastian informed as he opened the door.

"Why is she here?" Ciel huffed in annoyance, standing up from his chair.

"Don't be so _mean_ Ciel, She's your _fiancee_ after all. If she can't drop in to see her future husband what kind of fiancee would she be." Alois joked, finally recovering from the rust of blood leaving his head.

Ciel simply rolled his eyes and walked around his desk. "Sebastian, prepare some tea and biscuits." He ordered as he made his way out of the room.

 

\---

 

Without being asked Alois followed the blue-haired master through the mansion to the main hall where the Lady Elizabeth was waiting patiently for her fiancee. Alois watched as Elizabeth pounced on Ciel as soon as he came into view causing him to stumble back only just catching himself so they wouldn't fall.

"I missed you, Ciel!!" Elizabeth squealed, hugging the blue haired male tightly. "You missed my birthday party." She scowled playfully slapping Ciel's shoulder as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth I had important business to attend to." Ciel sighed, adjusting his clothing and running a hand through his hair.

"More important business than my birthday party?" Elizabeth pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

Alois could tell that Ciel didn't really know what to say, Alois wasn't very good at reading social situations but even he could tell that whatever Ciel says will just make the situation worse. With a smirk he folded his arms and leaned against the banister he was stood near, Interested to see how this would turn out.

"Would you care to join me for tea, Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel asked, holding out his elbow for his lady to take. With a nod and a smile, Elizabeth latched onto the young Earls arm as he led the way to the dining room where Sebastian had prepared tea.

Alois huffed, _good move Phantomhive_. With a sigh he followed the 2 towards the dining room, smiling as the smell of freshly baked cookies hit his nose.

"Young master, today's tea is the herbal blend from China. The cookies are freshly baked chocolate chip cookies." Sebastian spoke as he led his young master and his fiancee to their seats. "For Mr. Trancy I made a traditional English breakfast tea." He continued causing Ciel and Elizabeth to glance towards the blonde male in shock.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Alois thanked as he took a seat at the opposite end of the table to the two and sipped from his small cup. "Just the way I liked it."

Alois watched as the strange couple interacted, Elizabeth draped herself over Ciel as she twiddled with the strings on his eyepatch and his hair while she rambled on about this and that. Ciel pretended to be interested but Alois could tell that he simply didn't care, he watched at the young male swirled his tea in his cup, occasionally swatting his fiancee's hand away if she touched something he didn't like. Alois frowned, how _ungrateful._ It was obvious that Elizabeth held a lot of love for the small blue haired male, however, the male didn't seem to reciprocate these feelings. It made Alois wonder, were they really in love? Or was this just an arranged marriage? Ciel was only 14, surely has a bit young to be engaged? However despite his thoughts Alois couldn't help but feel jealous, he wished someone love him like that, he wishes someone would smile every time they saw him and want to shower him with love and affection just how Elizabeth did with Ciel. It hurt his heart to think that Ciel would take something like that for granted, it _angered_ him how ungrateful the young earl really was. Alois couldn't stand the sickening sight any longer, with a huff he stood up from his seat and left the dining room, hoping to go unnoticed. Unbeknownst to him, a single worried eye followed him out of the room, lingering on the door after it closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH I'm baaack!! I know again its been a while but I've been hella depressed lately T.T but things are looking up and this crappy chapter was born. I wanted this entire chapter to be from Alois' point of view but it didn't really work out that way. I want you all to get to know Alois a little better, follow this thought patterns.   
> I also wanted to take this time to mention, I have started another cielois fanfic called 'roommate' i know I'm bad with titles BUT I like where this one appears to be going I already have a few chapters of that one written, its a university au set in modern time. I feel like this fanfic is rather heavy and sometimes a bit harder to write? i enjoy testing my own boundaries but sometimes i like to go back to my routes!! and so that how roommates happened XD its gunna be a more lighter fanfic apart from some things in the future of the fanfic anyway!! feel free to check it out and ima dash!   
> Till next time!! 
> 
> ~ Jodie ~


	12. Chapter 12

Another day, another death. Ciel sighed as he opened the evidence sent to him by the scotland yard. This time the letter left by the deceased was an E. Again this evidence lead the bluenetter nowhere. He frowned and rubbed his temples in frustration, what was he to do now? He didnt like asking Sebastian for help with such small things unless he really had to but maybe his butler was a last resort with this in mind he called his butlers name and was answered by a knock on the door within seconds.

"Yes, master?" Sebastian asked, looking uncharacteristically flustered as he moved a stray hair out of his face.

"I need you to narrow down suspects for the dock killings." Ciel sighed as he glanced down at the evidence in front of him.

"I want you to start with those who were on that ship and the staff at all the docks in London big and small." Sebastian nodded as he bowed to his master. "Will that be all master?" He asked as he straightened up.

"For now just prepare lunch. I'm hungry." Ciel stood up from his seat and walked around his desk. "Where's Alois?"

 

\---

 

Alois watched as Ciel's staff ran around the large dining room, shouting loudly and making a mess of the place. He shook his head at the sight of them dropping plates and creating more mess with every pass moment.

"The young master is going to be very angry when he finds out we broke his most expensive tea set." Mey rin shrieked as another small cup crashed from her hands.

"The young master won't find out if we clean up quickly!" Finnian shouted as he for some unknown reason lifted the whole table above his head.

Alois watched the scene unfold before his eyes, he didn't know why Ciel had such unprofessional staff in his home. What use were they if they made a mess of everything? Alois would never allow such behavior under his roof but alas this wasn't his house, he knew that Ciel must have his reason for hiring the strange group. As if on cue Sebastian entered the room with his master in tow. Ciel's eyes widened at the sight before him. With each cup that smashed Alois could see a piece of Ciel's soul chip away by the look in his eyes. Alois almost laughed at the sight of the usually composed earl in such a state of shock.

"Stop!" The shout shocked both teens causing them both to jump and the fumbling staff to stop their panic.

All eyes in the room landed on a rather angry looking butler as he eyed mess. HIs palm met his head and he closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Leave." The 3 shuffled out of the room with their heads hung low.

"I'm sorry young master. Give me a couple of moments to clean up this mess and I will start on lunch." Sebastian said as he flashed around the room in a blur as he cleaned. Ciel took only remaining upright chair next tAloisis as his butler quickly cleaned and rest the table. The two sat in an awkward silence, Ciel not really knowing how to start a conversation with the blonde. The blonde was feeling rather guilty for his actions the previous day, not that he'd admit that out loud.

"Let's go for a walk Alois. Have lunch ready for when we return." Ciel didn't wait for a response before leaving the room.

Alois quickly followed behind the young earl through the massion and into the garden. The weather was clear with a slight chill in the air making the walk some what pleasant. The two walked in silence till they reached the enterance of the Phantomhive manors maze. Alois glanced at the bluenette earl as he stared into the opening with a small smile.

"The first one to the center wins, sebastian will bring us lunch when we get there." Ciel said before taking off into the maze with an uncharectoristic childish laugh.

Alois stood in shock for a couple of seconds before taking off after the younger, he saw a flash of blue go to the left and decided to take his chance at going the oppisite direction. Alois wondered through the maze taking a few wrong terns along the way before finally reaching the centre. To his displeasure, Ciel was already there sipping on a cup of tea while chatting to his butler. The two hadnt seemed to notice the young blonde enter the clearing. Alois decided to admire the view before him, the clearing was filled with small light blue flowers some enbided in the the walls of the maze while others seemed to be spinkled across the floor. In the centre of the of the was a white table and chairs, one occuptied by the blunette looking as majestic as every. His dark blue suit stood out again the lime green of the bushes perfectly. Alois took the time to admire the Ciel's features, his small nose and large blue eye, his soft looking lips. Alois was somewhat jealous of Elizabeth, she was destined to marry Ciel meanwhile Alois probably would never marry anyone. Alois also felt sorry the blonde as she seemed oblvious to the fact that Ciel clearly didn't love her, Alois wondered why that was maybe one day he would find out. With a cough, the blonde earl walked forward and stuck his tongue out at the smirking younger.

"I won." Ciel laughed taking a sip of his tea. Sebastian smirked at his masters behaviour as he set about setting up their picnic for them to eat.

"You cheated! You know this maze alot better than i do!" Alois whined, taking a seat opposite the young earl and taking a sip of the hot chocolate sebastian had placed in front of him.

"You cant prove anything." Ciel replied chuckling at himself a took a bite out of his sandwhich. Sabastian bowed to the two earls before leaving them both alone to eat in a comfortable silence. Neither spoke as they concentrated on eating. Finally, Alois broke the silence.

"How long have you been engaged to Elizabeth?" He asked almost slapping himself for asking such a personal question. Ciel glanced at the blonde as he pulled tomatoes out of his sandwhich and placed them on his plate. He didnt reply till he finished the delicate task of scraping the seeds off of his ham.

"We've been promised to each other since birth." He stated shrugging his shoulders as if it was the most normal thing ever. Alois nodded as he took another bite of his sandwhich.

"Do you actually love her?" The bluenetter froze for a brief second before recomposing himself.

"Of course i do." Alois nodded again choosing to leave the topic but not forgetting the hesitation with Ciel's reply.

"Are you engaged?" Ciel asked placing his sandwhich on his plate and sipping his eat.

"No. I wouldn't agree to be married off at a young age anyway." Alois stated glancing around briefly.

"Why not?" Ciel asked sounding somewhat shocked

"Because i should be able to choose who i marry not my parents. When the right person comes along ill be sure to do it my way." Alois explained taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Ciel didnt reply but seemed to be thinking about the blondes words as he finished his lunch.

 

\-- 

 

I AM BACK!! i taking alot to find the will(?) to want to write at the moment. lately i am going through some stuff and whenever im in the mood to write im working :(  i hope you all like this chapter! this may be the start of something wondderfulllllll so stay feel free to subscribe

~jodie~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like i mentioned in the note at the start of this, this is a re-upload of a fanfic on my wattpad! Its still ongoing and had quite alot to go. The one on wattpad is alot further ahead than this one! But meh. i hope you all enjoyed this first chapter none the less!


End file.
